


Discovery

by MERSCoV



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Hide and Seek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 20:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2039028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MERSCoV/pseuds/MERSCoV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both Hawke and Isabela like to hide sometimes. They don't admit they like being found even more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pretty short prompt fill for the Dragon Age Fanfiction Exchange.

Marina Hawke considered herself the best at hiding, but Isabela certainly gave her a run for her money.

"Hawke," That familiar velvety, generally sardonic voice called, almost mockingly but never quite so, "Up here."

So she looked up. “How do you even  _get_  up there?”

Isabela smirked as she swooped down, gracefully wrapping an around around the mage’s shoulder, “I’m an exceptionally good climber, you know.”

Marina leaned into the warm body at her side, “Used to climb up onto the cabinets,” _when the Templars visited._  “But, Maker, I got nothing on you.”

Isabela wriggled free, almost like a dance before her eyes, “Don’t put yourself down too much, sweetling. Not  _everyone_  can be this spry.”

She rolled her eyes as she turned to scan the room, “Yeah, yeah. Well, now it’s  _my_  turn to hide, so we’ll see if you can find _me_.”

She glanced back to make sure Isabela had her eyes closed before moving on, looking around the room to see where she might find a nice spot. The ceiling? Not even in her dreams. The bed? Too…desperate. 

_Ah! There!_

By the time Isabela opened her eyes, Hawke had stolen away to behind the divider, nestled between a dresser and the wall her shoulder leaned against.

"Oh, Haaawwke," Isabela said aloud, "Wher _ever_  you are… I shall…” 

Hawke giggled, hunched over in her spot as she was. Isabela was certainly going to have tro-

Warm breath at her ear, she shivered, yielding so easily to the arms wrapped around her, breasts against her back.

"Find you," Isabela finished, cutting off the strings of Marina’s robes with a knife, and, somehow, Hawke didn’t even care that she lost. 


End file.
